


Doubt

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [70]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon says something he wished he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

“You’re nothing but a big fake,” growled Shannon, “I bet when the next fucking movie comes up, you’ll ditch the band in a heartbeat.”

                As soon as Jared’s eyes widened and filled with tears, Shannon instantly felt guilty. He knew Jared would never do that. “Jay,” he said softly.

                The blond streaked man shook his head before darting away, Solon and Matt sending questioning glances toward him. Frowning, Shannon ran after his hurt brother, shouting his name every few seconds. Eventually, Jared tripped, the man hitting the pavement with a loud crunch. “Damn it,” growled Shannon, sprinting towards the fallen man.

                “Let me see your hand,”

                Jared glared at his older brother and kept his right palm to his chest, “Leave me alone you asshole.”

                “Jay,” Shannon whispered, “I’m sorry. I…didn’t mean it.”

                “Yeah, well, you just said that was probably on your mind,” snorted Jared, “Everyone else thinks I’ll just ditch this, why not you as well?”

                Shannon frowned and brought his brother into an embrace, “I’m sorry Jared, I didn’t mean it. I swear. I’m stupid for saying it.”

                “Why does everyone doubt me?”

                Shannon pecked the top of Jared’s head, “Don’t let them get to you, just prove them wrong.”


End file.
